


Picture Perfect

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, another university au because I had to, based off a photo but will i be able to figure out how to get the photo into the story, that is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: He snapped a bunch of pictures, the boredom of the bus ride driving him more than anything. He spammed the group chat with every picture he took, not even bothering to check them as he sent them out into cyberspace. He knew he looked good.It was a message from Chan that made him pause, curiosity peaked.‘So glad you’re having a fun flirt-mance on the bus, but why do we have to be involved?’





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> *me at work today* I can't wait to get home and write  
> *me at home* sits in bed and stares at the document for three hours

Minho wasn’t completely consumed by vanity, but he had a nice face and he knew it. So who could blame him for taking selfies whenever he had the chance? At work, at school, at the studio. A face like his deserved to be photographed.

Today’s photoshoot was happening on the bus on the way back to campus after a lunch out with some friends. Minho’s hair was soft and his face free of makeup, silver crosses dangling from his ears.

He snapped a bunch of pictures, the boredom of the bus ride driving him more than anything. He spammed the group chat with every picture he took, not even bothering to check them as he sent them out into cyberspace. He knew he looked good.

It was a message from Chan that made him pause, curiosity peaked.

‘So glad you’re having a fun flirt-mance on the bus, but why do we have to be involved?’

Minho scrolled back up through the chat and noticed something that he hadn’t when he sent the pictures. There was a boy in the background of every single one. A cute boy with brown hair and a face mask, who was sitting a few seats back from Minho.

In the first picture he was just zoning out, eyes down and completely unaware of Minho’s snapshot.

The next picture he was looking up, eyes wide and startled as they locked on the camera.

In the third picture he looked slightly distressed and his head was turned a bit, as if he was in the process of looking around to see if there was someone else Minho could possibly be photographing.

He seemed resigned to his fate in the fourth picture and he threw up a peace sign, his mask tugged over his chin as he made a face for the camera.

A series of kissy faces, grins and stuck out tongues followed, and Minho found himself smiling at the stranger’s antics.

‘I honestly didn’t even realize,’ Minho typed back before lifting his phone to take one last photo.

This time, instead of focusing on himself, he checked the corner of the screen to see if the boy was paying attention.

He was and he threw up two finger hearts as Minho snapped the picture, grins on both their faces.

-

The bus stopped at the first campus stop and Jisung stood, wondering if he should say anything to the mysterious photographer as he passed. 

He didn’t have much time to think, as the boy was only a few seats in front of him, so he figured he’d just wing it when he got there. He slowed as he reached the stranger’s seat and the boy looked up, offering him a lopsided smile as they locked eyes.

Jisung’s steps stuttered and he felt a blush rising to his cheeks, “Shit, you’re hot.”

The kid laughed and Jisung burst into flames, hurrying off the bus before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

He practically sprinted into his lecture, dropping down into his seat next to Seungmin with a groan.

“What’s up with you?” his friend inquired, taking in Jisung’s flustered state.

“There was a dude on the bus taking pictures of me and I was going to say something to him when I got off but he was super hot and that’s what I said and he laughed at me.”

Seungmin’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Taking pictures of you? Are you sure?”

Jisung nodded and sunk down further in his seat, “There was no one else behind me. It had to be me.”

“Which was was he holding his phone? Front or back facing you?”

“Front,” Jisung tugged his notebook and a pen out of his bag, glancing up when Seungmin scoffed at him.

“He was taking selfies, you idiot.”

Jisung blanched, “What?”

“You’re absolutely hopeless.”

“Oh god,” Jisung dropped his head to his desk and groaned. “Kill me.”

-

Minho hummed to himself as he got off the bus and made his way back to the dorms, a debate raging in his head.

Would it be weird to change his home screen to one of the selfies with the stranger in it?

The kid was clearly aware that he was in the photos, and he hadn’t said or done anything to indict he was upset about it.

But it didn’t change the fact that he was a complete stranger and it might be weird for Minho to be staring at a photo of him every day.

Upon entering his room, Minho was pleased to note that his roommate was there. He kicked off his shoes and dropped down on his stomach on Woojin’s bed, reaching over to tug the headphones out of his friend’s ears.

“Would it be weird to make this picture my phone background?” Minho shoved his phone in Woojin’s face, showing him the photo that featured the stranger’s finger hearts. “I don’t know this kid.”

Woojin offered it a brief glance, “Yeah, probably.”

Unsatisfied with that answer, Minho flipped over onto his stomach, phone held above his face. He stared at the photo, at the bright grin of the cute boy he kind of sort of wished he actually did know.

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Then why did you even bother asking me in the first place?”

Minho rolled off the bed and shrugged, stashing his phone in his pocket, “I was hoping you’d say it wasn’t weird.”

“Why were you taking photos of a dude you don’t know anyway?”

“I didn’t realize he was in the background, I wasn’t paying attention.” Minho crossed to his mirror and mussed his hair, appreciating the soft pretty boy staring back at him. “He talked to me when he got off the bus. He said I was hot.”

Woojin rolled his eyes at his friend’s primping, “That’s not new information.”

“I know,” Minho grinned, cheekily sticking his tongue out at his reflection. “But I still love to hear it. Especially from cute boys.”

He flopped down onto his own bed and pulled out his phone, legs dangling off the side as he pulled up his instagram profile. 

Hesitating for only second, Minho uploaded the selfie with the stranger flashing a peace sign in the background.

He typed up a quick caption before posting, ‘If anyone knows this cutie, please hit me up with his @.’

Satisfied he’d have a name to match to the face within the hour, he balanced his phone on his lap and waited.

-

Felix was waiting outside when Jisung and Seungmin exited their lecture, bouncing on his toes and looking like he was about to burst.

“Someone’s excited about lunch,” Seungmin muttered as the pair approached their friend.

“Not lunch,” Felix’s stomach let out an audible grumble and he grinned sheepishly. “Okay, I am excited about lunch. But more about this.”

He held out his phone, where an Instagram profile was loaded.

“Hey, that’s me,” Jisung snatched the phone out of Felix’s hand, blinking in confusion. “How did you find this? Who posted it?”

“Minho,” Felix stated, as if it was all the explanation needed.

And it was.

“Oh,” Jisung’s mouth fell open in surprise, brain flooded with all the times Felix had returned to their apartment, gushing about the pretty senior he shared most of his dance classes with who was most definitely Jisung’s type and most definitely single. “That’s Minho?”

“Yup,” Felix popped the ‘p’ and gestured for Jisung to scroll down, his giddiness barely contained. “Look at the caption.”

Jisung did as he was instructed, flushing immediately when he read what Minho had written, “He thinks I’m cute?”

“I knew he would!” Felix was practically vibrating with excitement as he took his phone back from Jisung. “This is fantastic!”

“Why are you so excited about this? And can we talk about it as we move? I’m starving,” Seungmin interjected.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Felix started walking and the other two fell into step besides him. “I’ve been trying to get Jisung to meet Minho for weeks, I totally knew they were each other’s types. But Jisung wouldn’t do it. Now this happened! It’s fate!”

“Did you tell him who I was?” Jisung swung his bag of his back and dug around for his phone, a little nervous to look and see if he had any notifications.

“Hyunjin saw the post before I did. I’m pretty sure he commented your username.”

Sure enough, when Jisung powered his phone on, there were a stream of Instagram notifications waiting for him.

He saw that Minho had followed him, tagged him in a post and liked a bunch of his old photos. He also had a DM, but he was a bit scared to look at that right away.

First he pulled up the tagged photo. It was a selfie from the bus, with half of Minho’s face in the photo and Jisung sticking out his tongue in the background. The caption read, ‘I hope you don’t mind me posting pictures of you, you’re too adorable not to share with the world.’

Jisung doubled tapped the photo before he could talk himself out of it. He thought about commenting, but figured the like was enough to let Minho know he wasn’t mad. He followed the older boy and liked the other photo with himself in it, then moved on to check his messages.

The message from Minho contained only his phone number and a smiley face emoji.

-

Minho was leaving the studio for the night, hair damp from his shower and headphones blasting music in his ears, when his phone finally lit up with the text he’d been waiting for all day.

It was short, just a simple  _ ‘hey, this is Jisung’ _ but it was enough to bring a smile to Minho’s lips. He sat down on the wall outside the dance building and knocked his heels off the bricks as he quickly typed out a response,  _ ‘hi, Jisungie, sorry for taking photos of you earlier, I hope you don’t think I’m insanely creepy.’ _

_ ‘It’s okay,’ _ Minho’s phone lit up almost immediately.  _ ‘My friend told me you were probably taking selfies and didn’t even notice I was in the background. Sorry for ruining all your pictures.’ _

_ ‘You didn’t ruin anything! They’re so much better with you in them,’ _ Minho attached all the photos from the bus to the message.  _ ‘You’re such a cutie.’ _

No response came and Minho worried his bottom lip, scared he’d already driven the other boy away. Just as he was about to throw his phone in the trash and move across the world to Canada, a new message popped up.

_ ‘How can you compliment me when you’re out here looking like that? You’re so gorgeous, it’s completely unfair.’ _

Minho giggled, his feet swinging happily as he lifted his phone with one hand and pressed his other hand to his cheek as he snapped a picture. He sent the photo to Jisung, ‘ _ Stoppppp, you’re making me blush.’ _

Jisung replied with a selfie of his own and Minho opened it eagerly, laughing when he saw how red the younger boy’s cheeks were, _ ‘I think I win when it comes to blushing.’ _

‘ _ Fine, you win, but only because you’re so adorable.’ _

-

Jisung smoothed his bangs with nervous fingers, glancing at the closed door to the dance building. Minho had asked for Jisung to meet him there when his class ended, so they could grab a coffee and actually get to know each other.

Seungmin told him it was a date, but Jisung wasn’t sure. No one had said anything about a date. 

He’d dressed neatly just in case, pairing a tight pair of black jeans with a gray blazer over a white graphic t-shirt. He added a few accessory and a beret, but ditched the beret at the last minute because he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, just in case.

He messed with his hair again before shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels as the doors open and a wave of chattering students spilled out and down the front steps. 

“Sungie!”

Jisung glanced up at the call of his name and saw Minho skipping towards him, hair damp from the shower and duffle bag banging against his hip. 

Jisung reached out without thinking, sliding the bag off Minho’s shoulder and on to his own as he offered the dancer a shy smile.

Minho lit up at the gesture, grinning brightly, “You look nice.”

“Thank you,” Jisung fell into step besides Minho, glancing at the boy out of the corner of his eye. “So do you.”

“Thanks,” Minho smoothed his hands over his striped button down, smiling to himself at Jisung’s words.

Jisung hitched Minho’s bag higher on his shoulder and wondered what he should say now. He was normally pretty quick witted, but beautiful boys rendered him incapable of normal functioning. 

Minho spared him by speaking up, “Felix talks about you all the time.”

“Oh, um, yeah, he, um, might have mentioned you occasionally too.”

Minho nudged Jisung with his elbow until the younger boy met his gaze, “He’s been telling me for weeks that his roommate is totally my type and I should totally meet him. I should have listened to him sooner.”

Jisung flushed and went back to looking at his feet, fingers clutching the strap of Minho’s bag, “He said the same thing to me about you. I didn’t really believe him though. Which is probably why he was so giddy when he saw your post.”

“He practically tackled me when I got to class today. He just kept screaming, ‘I knew you’d like Jisung!’ until Hyunjin told him to shut up. It was a lot.”

Minho’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, thumbing it open. Jisung didn’t mean to be nosy, but he just so happened to glance over as Minho closed out of whatever message he had been responding to.

“You made one of those pictures your home screen?”

It was incredible how quickly Minho’s face turned bright red. He winced, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand, “It’s weird, right? I’m sorry. I’ll change it.”

Jisung stopped walking so he could look Minho in the eye, which proved difficult as the older boy did everything in his power to avoid his gaze. “It’s fine,” Jisung promised. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Minho bit into his bottom lip, cheeks still a deep red despite Jisung’s assurance, “No, I know it’s weird. You don’t have to lie.”

Jisung dug his own phone out of his pocket and made quick work of setting one of Minho’s selfies as his own background. He held it out to the older boy once he was done, “There, now we match.”

A small smile tugged at Minho’s lips, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I like looking your face,” Jisung shrugged as he put his phone away. “Saves me the trouble of constantly going to my photos to swoon over you.”

Minho let out a soft laugh and Jisung could see that his embarrassment was beginning to ebb away. Feeling bold, he reached out and offered his hand to the older boy. Minho didn’t hesitate to take it, weaving their fingers together as they beamed at each other.

-

“So how was your date?” Woojin asked, glancing up from his laptop when Minho returned to their shared room.

“Check the group chat,” was all Minho said before collapsing on his bed, hugging his teddy bear to his chest and staring at the ceiling with starry eyes.

Woojin rolled his eyes and snatched up his phone, bracing himself when he saw the slew of messages Minho had filled the chat with. Seconds later he let out a disgusted groan.

“Did you seriously have to spam the group chat with ten million pictures of you and Jisung making out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing Stray Kids next week and I don't think I'm gonna survive, it was nice knowing everyone, thanks for reading


End file.
